Mutual of Omabwah
Mutual of Omabwah is the 179th episode of King of the Hill. It is the 8th episode of the 9th season. It was first aired on March 6, 2005. The episode was written by Tony Gama-Lobo and Rebecca May, and directed by Dominic Polcino. Synopsis Dale arrives in the alley with a beard made of bees, and talks about making money with honey. Bobby and Joseph are playing Star Wars when Bobby gets stuck under the garage door, breaking it. When Hank tries to explain about insurance to him, Bobby thinks he can get a new bike if he breaks it. To teach him about responsibility, Hank drills Bobby about the details of their insurance policy. Dale sets up a booth at the farmer's market to sell his minimal honey harvest, but finds that the trendy women there want to buy bee stings as a natural homeopathic preparation, which he quickly capitalizes on. Bill and Boomhauer wander the market and fall in love with fried bananas. Hank makes Bobby call in the claim to the insurance company, only to discover that not only is the office now a call center in India, but his insurance has been cancelled due to forgetting to mail his last payment. Bobby doesn't understand why Hank is upset at not having insurance. Hank calls Peggy, who went out with Luanne to eat, to tell her not drive the car until he can get the insurance reinstated. Dale attracts a crowd and begins promoting bee sting therapy. Meanwhile, after Bobby continues to believe Hank is worrying for no reason, he suddenly becomes frightened when Hank tells him of likely scenarios of the consequences of no insurance. Bill and Boomhauer buy a deep fryer, and begin to get ideas about various things they can fry. Meanwhile, Peggy and Luanne are stranded overnight at a rest stop waiting to hear from Hank, and are getting hungry. Hank and Bobby's paranoia grows as a deliveryman attempts to leave a box of Dale's bees at the house, and Dale falls and hurts his arm while checking out the deep fryer, deciding to let the bees treat him. A starving Peggy and Luanne break into a vending machine for food, as Bill and Boomhauer accidentally drop a beer in to the fryer (which means he violated a social norm), starting a grease fire and launching the beer onto the Hills' roof making Bobby think there's a natural disaster occurring. Dale realizes that the bee stings have done nothing for his fractured arm, and kicks over the case in a fit of rage, releasing a swarm of bees which come after him. He pounds on Hank's door, but a terrified Bobby refuses to let him in. Hank realizes that his overreaction has rubbed off on Bobby, and goes about fixing everything, guiding Dale into the safety of his van and putting out the fire on Bill and his driveway. Dale remembers that he's allergic to bees, so Hank and Bobby drive him to the hospital, and Hank explains that Bobby would one day become a responsible homeowner. Back at the Hill residence, the answering machine picks up a call from Peggy, who is complaining to come home; only to be then detained by the police over the broken vending machine. Quotes Hank: "I sent you my payment on, on. BWAH!" Insurance Supervisor: "I'm sorry, could you repeat that?". Stinger Quote Bill: "The monkeys must never find out." Gallery Dale Doesn't Feel a Thing.PNG Dale Wearing a BeeKeeper suit.PNG Peggy & Luanne Ram a Vending Machine with a Tree Branch.PNG 0_king of the hill-(mutual of omabwah)-2009-11-17-0.jpg 0_king of the hill-(mutual of omabwah)-2010-11-13-0.jpg 1_king of the hill-(mutual of omabwah)-2010-06-19-0.jpg 5_king of the hill-(mutual of omabwah)-2009-11-17-0.jpg 5_king of the hill-(mutual of omabwah)-2010-11-13-0.jpg Soups On.PNG Trivia *The episode title is an obvious parody to the insurance company Mutual of Omaha. * After Luanne and Peggy realize they cannot afford items from the vending machine, when they turn off to look down the road, the "REST AREA" sign has it's words majorly askew and half of them are not on the sign itself. *Tagline: "The monkeys must never find out." - Bill Category:Episodes Category:Season 9 Category:Episodes starring Hank Category:Episodes starring Bobby Category:Episodes featuring Peggy Category:Episodes featuring Luanne Category:Episodes featuring Dale Category:Episodes featuring Bill Category:Episodes featuring Boomhauer